Mostras
"regras": * vamos tentar manter a formatação da página para ficar fácil de ler. tá difícil? fiz uma mini introdução para todo mundo aprender o formato wiki aqui. * vamos tentar não apagar as idéias dos outros, mesmo se acharmos ruim. melhor seria discuti-las na página de discussão. só tirar se o filme já passou ou se estreiou no cinema, saiu em dvd, não se encaixa MESMO na mostra, etc. Western - Julho/2006 - fechado * 07/07/2006 - Os primórdios do cinema americano ** The Great Train Robbery - O Grande Roubo do Trem (Edwin S. Porter, 1903) ** The Invaders (Thomas H. Ince, 1912) - média ** The Battle at Elderbush Gulch (D. W. Griffith, 1913) - média * 14/07/2006 - The Naked Spur - O Preço de um Homem (Anthony Mann, 1953) * 21/07/2006 - The Shooting - O tiroteio (Monte Hellman, 1967) * 28/07/2006 - Pat Garett & Billy the Kid (Sam Peckinpah, 1973) Cinema Marginal - Agosto/2006 - fechado * A Mulher de Todos - Rogério Sganzerla * Matou a Família e foi ao Cinema - Júlio Bressane * Meteorango Kid, o herói intergalático - André Luís de Oliveira Exploitation * The Harder They Come (Perry Henzell, 1972) - com Jimmy Cliff * Ms. 45 - Abel Ferrara * ? - Abel Ferrara * Female Trouble (John Waters) * Hairspray (John Waters) Sexploitation * Faster Pussycat! Kill! Kill! (Russ Meyer, 1965) * I Am a Woman (Radley Metzger, 1966) * The Devil in Miss Jones (Gerard Damiano, 1973) Blaxploitation * Blacula (William Crain, 1972) * Shaft in Africa (John Guillermin, 1973) * Cleopatra Jones (Jack Starrett, 1973) * The Wiz (Sidney Lumet, 1978) * Os Trombadinhas - com Pelé (Anselmo Duarte, 1979) Mondo * Mondo Cane 2 (Gualtiero Jacopetti & Franco Prosperi, 1963) * I Malamondo (Paolo Cavara, 1964) * Mondo Bizarro (Lee Frost, 1966) * Svezia, inferno e paradiso (Luigi Scattini, 1968) * Africa Ama (Alfredo Castiglioni, 1971) * Asia Perversa (Rolf Olsen, 1974) Filmes-ensaio, documentários intimistas - Ago/2006 único problema desta mostra: sair no fim do ano - não vai ficar muito em cima do forumdoc? rog Pô, forum.doc é em dezembro e os tipos de documentários desta proposta e da deles são diametralmente opostos... Se o conceito de objetividade não é mais possível, torna-se necessário o surgimento de um documentarismo que crie sua verdade em sua própria construção e na fabulação do outro: "Cinema-verité". Paralelo a isto, documentaristas que, sabendo da impossibilidade da captação da "objetividade do real", tentam ainda direcionar as suas imagens para fora de si, mas agora explicitando o filtro criador-poético de suas "mise-en-scenes"(olha ela aqui.) Alais Resnais, Chris Marker e Agnes Varda são os primeiros exemplos que vem a minha mente. Há precursores deste documentário-poético, como nos filmes de Ruttmann e um cara holandês que esqueci o nome. Mas é a partir dos anos 60 que estes filmes-ensaio ganharão força, em espectros cinematográficos-ideológicos completamente diferentes. A ordem do subjetivo, que era um filtro nestes primeiros "filmes-ensaios" adquire ainda mais importância em documentários como o do Debord. Werner Herzog, Jonas Mekas, Santiago Álvarez e, porque não, Michael Moore são outros que tentam em seus documentáios compor uma "narrativa do eu". Vários outros podem ser incluídos nesta lista. Com a facilidade de captação de imagens com o surgimento do video, câmera digital e etc, o documentário pode fazer movimentos em direção a uma maior extensão dos planos, assim como abriu a possibilidade de um "cinema-album-de-fotografias"(bem a grosso modo, viu. só estou tentando resumir a coisas...) ultra subjetivo, tipo "Tarnation". Os filmes: * Noite e neblina (Alain Resnais, 1955) + outro, pois esse filme tem uma meia hora só. * Filme de Nick - Wim Wenders * ? (Agnes Varda) * ? (Jonas Mekas) * Já deu, né? (Chris Marker) * Lektionen in Finsternis (Werner Herzog) * In girum imus nocte et consumimur igni (Guy Debord) de traduzir e tem até trailer! * Tarnation (Jonathan Caouette) já fez a legenda deste. * Mysterious Object at Noon (Apichatpong Weerasethakul) - parece ser foda [rog Noir - Ago/2006 só para botar mais problemas... western e logo depois noir? não fica meio repetitivo/cansativo? rog * Desafio a Corrupção (The Hustler) - Robert Rossen - dos meus filmes favoritos (t.) * Mortalmente Perigosa (Gun Crazy) - Joseph H. Lewis do cabelinho pirou neste filme e o cara lá de Osasco já traduziu a legenda(t.) * The Secret Beyond The Door - Fritz Lang doidão traduziu a legenda(t.) * A Força do Mal (Force of Evil) - Abraham Polonsky comentários positivos(t.) * A Beira do Abismo (The Big Sleep) - Howard Hawks do Faulkner, também pode encaixar na mostra dos escritores * Pickup on South Street (Samuel Fuller) * Underworld USA (Samuel Fuller) * House of Bamboo (Samuel Fuller) * They Live by Night (Nicholas Ray) * Human Desire (Fritz Lang) * Scarlet Street (Fritz Lang) * The Woman in the Window (Fritz Lang) * The Killers (Robert Siodmak, 1946) * Night And The City (Jules Dassin) * Bob Le Flambeur (Jean-Pierre Melville) Filmes com roteiros de romancistas famosos * Curtas: ** Yukio Mishima: Yukoku - Patriotismo (Yukio Mishima / Domoto Masaki, 1966) - 30 min. ** Samuel Beckett: Film (Alan Schneider, 1965) - 20 min. ** Jean Genet: Un Chant D'Amour (Jean Genet, 1950) - 26 min. ** Antonin Artaud: La Coquille et le Clergyman (Germaine Dulac, 1928) - 41 min. (saiu na caixa de Avant-Garde da Magnus Opus, mas continua sendo raro & bom o suficiente pra passar...) ** Marguerite Duras: Aurelia Melbourne - 28 min. ** Marguerite Duras: Les Mains négatives - 14 min. ** Marguerite Duras: Cesarée - ?? min. (Estes são os únicos filmes da Duras, além do India Song, com legendas separadas no e-mule. E em francês.) * Caio Fernando Abreu: Romance (Sergio Bianchi, 1988) * Jean Genet: Goubbiah (Robert Darène, 1956) * William Faulkner: The Big Sleep (Howard Hawks, 1946) * Graham Greene: O Fator Humano (Otto Preminger, 1979) - Muito bem falado, vou baixar aqui. Mas foi lançado em VHS há muuuito tempo atrás. * John Fante: Walk On The Wild Side (Edward Dmytryk, 1962) * F. Scott Fitzgerald: (Não achei nada com legenda separada no e-mule.) * Guy Debord: ??? * L'imortelle: Alain Robbe-Grilet (vamo ver se é bom...) * O Ano Passado em Marienbad: Alain Robbe-Grilet (mesmo esquema do filme do Artaud (t.)) * "Pitfall" ou Outros Teshigahara - Kobo Abe (O cara que escreveu o "Mulher das Dunas" fez o roteiro original de vários filmes do Teshigahara, e pelo que consta, é um escritor internacionalmente reconhecido.) * Algum com roteiro do Bertold Bretch. * Fassbinder, Pasolini, Antonioni, Jodorowsky e Glauber Rocha escreveram romances, mas aí não vale, né? theo //// acho que Jodorowsky e Pasolini caberiam, pois eles foram escritores antes de serem cineastas... principalmente o pasolini, que ja era ate famoso la na italia antes de começar a filmar... mas se der pra evitar rog//// O problema mesmo do Pasolini é que todos os filmes dele já foram lançados em DVD aqui no Brasil. Tudo mesmo! Filmes sobre música * Greendale (Neil Young, 2003) * I am Trying to break Your Heart - Wilco (Sam Jones, 2002) * La Increible Aventura - Migala (???) * The Great Rock n' Roll Swindle - Sex Pistols (Julien Temple, 1980) * 200 Motels - Frank Zappa (Tony Palmer, 1971) * Rude boy - The Clash (David Mingay, 1980) * Superstar: The Karen Carpenter Sotry - The Carpenters (Todd Haynes, 1987) * The Last Waltz (Martin Scorcese, 1978) * The Rutles: All You Need Is Cash (Erid Idle, 1978) * The Rutles 2: Can't Buy me Lunch (Erid Idle, 2002) * Wild Zero - Guitar Wolf (Tetsuro Takeuchi, 2000) * Head - Monkees (Bob Rafelson, 1968) Musicais * Une Femme est une Femme (Jean-Luc Godard) * Duas garotas românticas (Jacques Demy) * Golden Eighties (Chantal Akerman) Gore Movies * The Gore, Gore Girls (Herschell-Gordon Lewis) * Blood Orgy (Herschell-Gordon Lewis) * Torso (Sergio Martino) * Save The Green Planet! (Jeong Jun Hwan) * Mordum (Jerami Cruise & Killjoy) Giallo (Teror Italiano) * Torso (Sergio Martino) * Zombi (Lucio Fulci) * Cat in the Brain (Lucio Fulci) * Profondo Rosso (Dario Argento) * Phenomena (Dario Argento) * Bay of Blood (Mario Bava) * The Whip and the Body (Mario Bava) * Antefatto (Mario Bava) * Macchie Solari (Armando Crispini) Guerra * City Of Sadness (Hou Hsiao-Hsien) * Trilogia Humam Condition (Masaki Kobayashi) * The Burnese Harp (Kon Ichikawa) * Der Letzte Akt (G.W. Pabst) * Demanty Noci (Jan Nemec) * The Third Part Of The Night (Andrzej Zulawski) * Les Carabiniers (Jean Luc Godard) * Akai Tenshi (Yasuzo Masumura) * The Red and the White (Miklós Jancsó) Realismo Fantástico * Gozu (Takeshi Miike) * The Ghost and Mrs. Muir (Joseph L. Mankiewicz) * Oh, God! (Carl Reiner) * The Bichsop’s Wife (Henry Koster) * Brigadoon (Vincent Minelli) * A Matter Of Life And Death (Michael Powell) Documentários de Cineastas de Ficção * Nuit et Brouillard (Alain Resnais) * Guernica (Alain Resnais) * Mein liebster Feind (Werner Herzog) * Lektionen in Finsternis (Werner Herzog) * The Last Waltz (Martin Scorcese) * ??? (Michelangelo Antonioni) * Tokyo Ga (Wim Wenders) * Filme de Nick (Wim Wenders) * Tigrero: A Film That Was Never Made (Mika Kaurismaki/Jim Jarsmuch/Samuel Fuller) * Filming Othello (Orson Welles) * Terra sem pão (Luis Buñuel) Documentarios Clássicos * Drifters (John Grierson, 1929) * Granton Trawler (John Grierson, 1934) * Industrial Britain (Robert Flaherty, John Grierson, 1933) * Nuit et Brouillard (Alain Resnais, 1955) * Les Maitres Fous (Jean Rouch, 1956) * Moi, un Noir (Jean Rouch, 1958) * 10 Minutes de Silence pour John Lennon (Raymon Depardon, 1982) Diretores menos famosos da Nouvelle Vague * Le Boucher (Claude Chabrol) * Sans Soleil (Chris Marker) * Paris nous appartient (Jacques Rivette) * Des Journées Entières Dans Les Arbres (Marguerite Duras) * India Song (Marguerite Duras) * Zazie dans le Metro (Louis Malle) * La Maman et la Putain (Jean Eustache) * Lola (Jacques Demy) * Nuit et Brouillard (Alain Resnais) * Muriel (Alain Resnais) * ??? (Eric Rohmer) Novo Cinema Alemão * Kings of the Road (Wim Wenders) * Petra Von Kant (R.W. Fassbinder) * Cuidado com a Puta Sagrada (R.W. Fassbinder) * Num ano de 13 Luas (R.W. Fassbinder) * Até os anões começaram pequenos (Werner Herzog) * O Tambor (Volker Schlöndorff) * Der Junge Törless (Volker Schlöndorff) * Chronik der Anna Magdalena Bach (Jean-Marie Straub) * Die Artisten in der Zirkuskuppel: Ratlos (Alexander Kluge) * O Poder dos Sentimentos (Alexander Kluge) Cinema Japonês Clássico * Tokyo Monogatari (Yasujiro Ozu) * Zangiku Monogatari (Kenji Mizoguchi) * Ugetsu Monogatari (Kenji Mizoguchi) * Sansho Dayu (Kenji Mizoguchi) * Harakiri (Masaki Kobayashi) * Waga Seishun ni Kuinashi (Akira Kurosawa) * Ukigumo (Mikio Naruse) * Onna Ga Kaidan O Agaru Toki (Mikio Naruse) Cinema Inglês 80s * The Draughtsman's Contract (Peter Greenaway, 1982) * The Last of England (Derek Jarman, 1988) * Wittgenstein (Derek Jarman, 1993) * My Beautiful Laundrette (Stephen Frears, 1985) * The Lair of the White Worm (Ken Russell, 1988) * Elephant (Alan Clarke) Cinema Português * A trilogia de João de Deus 1 - Recordações da Casa Amarela (João César Monteiro) * A trilogia de João de Deus 2 - A Comédia de Deus (João César Monteiro) * A trilogia de João de Deus 3 - As Bodas de Deus (João César Monteiro) * Ossos (Pedro Costa) * Francisca (Manoel de Oliveira) * Os Canibais (Manoel de Oliveira) * Vale Abraão (Manoel de Oliveira) Cinema da China Continental * Platform (Jia Zhang Ke) * Unknown Pleasures (Jia Zhang Ke) * The Horse Thief (Tian Zhuangzhuang) * The Blue Kite (Tian Zhuangzhuang) Novo Cinema Taiwanês * O Homem Sanduíche (Hou Hsio-Hsien/Tseng Chuang-Hsieng/Wan Ren,83) (Filme inaugural do Novo Cinema Taiwanês) * City of Sadness (Hou Hsiao-Hsien) * Flowers of Shanghai (Hou Hsiao-Hsien) * Goodbye South, Goodbye (Hou Hsiao-Hsien) * Millennium Mambo (Hou Hsiao-Hsien) * Café Lumiére (Hou Hsiao-Hsien) * The Puppet Master (Hou Hsiao-Hsien) * Bright Summer Day (Edward Yang) * Taipei Story (Edward Yang) * Goodbye, Dragon-Inn (Ming-Liang Tsai) * The Hole (Ming-Liang Tsai) * What time is it There? (Ming-Liang Tsai) * Rebels of Neon God (Ming-Liang Tsai) Cinema de Hong Kong * Fallen Angels (Wong Kar-Wai) * 2046 (Wong Kar-Wai) * Peking Opera Blues (Tsui Kark) * A Better Tomorrow (John Woo) * Demon Fist of Kung Fu (Chang Cheh) * One Armed Swordsman (Chang Cheh) Cinema Polonês * Eroica (Andrzej Munk) * Walkower (Jerzy Skolimowski) * Bariera (Jerzy Skolimowski) * Deep End (Jerzy Skolimowski) * Knife in the Water (Roman Polanski) Cinema Tcheco * Perlicky Na Dne (Véra Chytilová, Jaromil Jires, Jirí Menzel, Jan Nemec, Evald Schorm) * Closely Watched Trains (Jirí Menzel) * Alice (Jan Sjankmajer) * Faust (Jan Sjankmajer) * Conspirations of Pleasure (Jan Sjankmajer) * Little Otik (Jan Sjankmajer) * Sedmikrasky (Véra Chytilová) * The Firemen's Ball (Milos Forman) * Amores de uma Loura (Milos Forman) * Obchod na Korze (Ján Kadár e Elmar Klos) Cinema Húngaro * The Nice Neighbor (Zsolt Kézdi-Kovács) * Apa (István Szabó) * Öszi Almanach (Béla Tarr) * Werckmeister Harmóniák (Béla Tarr) * A Tanú (Peter Bacsó) * Maria’s Day (Judit Elek) * The Red and the Whithe (Miklos Jancso) * Red Psalm (Miklos Jancso) * Szegénylegények (Miklos Jancso) Cinema da ex-Iuguslávia * Love Affair (Dusan Makavejev) * Ljubavni Slucaj ili Tragedija Sluzbenice P.T.T (Dusan Makavejev) * WR: Mysteries of the Organism (Dusan Makavejev) * Nevinost bez Zastite (Dusan Makavejev) * Black Cat, White Cat (Emir Kusturica) * Do You Remember Dolly Bell? (Emir Kusturica) Cinema Russo * Zamri, Umri, Voskresni (Vitaly Kanevsky) * Viy - the spirit of evil (Georgi Kropachyov & Konstantin Yershov, 1967) Mais Cinema e Revolução * More (Barbet Schroeder) * Tout va Bien (Jean-Luc Godard & Jean-Pierre Gorin) * If... (Lindsay Anderson) * Out 1: Spectre (Jacques Rivette) * Milestones (Robert Kramer) * The Edge (Robert Kramer) * In Girum Imum Nocte Et Consuminur Igni (Guy Debord) * La Societé du Spetacle (Guy Debord) * Eros plus Massacre (Yoshishige Yoshida) Filmes Mudos * Häxän (Benjamen Christensen) * ??? (Georg Wilhelm Pabst) * The Wind (Victor Sjöström) * Playhouse (Buster Keaton) * Cops (Buster Keaton) * Sherlock Jr. (Buster Keaton) * Zvenigora (Alexander Dovzhenko) * The Unknown (Tod Browning) * La Coquille et le Clergyman (Germaine Dulac) * Kurutta Ippeiji (A Page of Madness - Teinosuke Kinugasa) * Marcha Nupcial (Stroheim) Anos 80 * The Karen Carpenter Story (Todd Haynes) * L’Homme Qui Plantait Des Arbres (Frederic Back) * Tales From Gimli Hospital (Guy Maddin) Filmes Novos (Séc. XXI) * 10 Minutes Older: The Trumpet (vários) * 10 Minutes Older: The Cello (vários) * Los Muertos (Lisandro Alonso) * Japón (Carlos Reygadas) * Goodbye, Dragon-Inn (Ming-liang Tsai) * The Saddest Music in the World (Guy Maddin, 2003) * Sombra Dolorosa (Guy Maddin, 2004) * Koktebel (Boris Khlebnikov & Aleksei Popogrebsky) * Creamaster (Matthew Barney) * L’Intrus (Claire Daines) * Dead End (Jean-Baptiste Andrea, Fabrice Canepa) * Twentynine Palms (Bruno Dumont) * Oh! Soo-jung (Hong Sang Soo) * Sud Sanaeha (Apichatpong Weerastakhul) * Sud Pralad (Apichatpong Weerastakhul) * Choses Secretes (Jean-Claude Brisseau) * S-21 - A Máquina de Morte do Khmer Vermelho (Rithy Panh) * Shara (Naomi Kawase) * Gerry (Gus Van Sant) * Sarabanda (Ingmar Bergman) * A Hora da Religião (Marco Bellochio) * A Ultima Transa do Presidente (Im Sang-Soo) * Uma Mulher Coreana (Im Sang-Soo) * Grizzly Man (Werner Herzog) * O Mundo (Jia Jhang-ke) * Peindre ou faire l'amour (Irmãos Larrieu) John Cassavetes * Too Late Blues (1961) * My Daddy Can Lick Your Daddy (1962) - 22 min. * A Pair of Boots (1962) - 40 min. * Husbands (1970) * Minnie & Moskowitz (1971) * A Woman Under the Influence (1974) * The Killing of a Chinese Bookie (1976) * Opening Night (1977) * Big Trouble (1986) Michaell Powell * The Life And Death Of Coronel Blimp * The Edge Of The World * Peeping Tom Samuel Fuller * Shock Corridor * Underworld U.S.A. * House of Bamboo * Pickup on South Street Richard Lester * The Running, Jumping and Standing Still Film * The Knack... And How to Get it Richard Linklater * Slacker * Tape Todd Haynes * The Karen Carpenter Story * Poison * Swoon * Safe * Office Killer Alejandro Jodorowsky & Fernando Arrabal (grupo PANico) * Fando y Lis (Alejandro Jodorowsky, 1967) * La montaña sagrada (Alejandro Jodorowsky, 1973) * Tusk (Alejandro Jodorowsky, 1980) * Santa Sangre (Alejandro Jodorowsky, 1989) * Viva La Muerte (Fernando Arrabal, 1971) * J'irai Comme un Cheval Fou (Fernando Arrabal, 1973) * L'Arbre de Guernica (Fernando Arrabal, 1975) * L' Empereur Du Perou (Fernando Arrabal, 1982) * Le Cimetiere De Voitures (Fernando Arrabal, 1983) Nuberu Bagu - 2a mostra * Shohei Imamura ** Jinruigako Nyumon - The Pornographers (1966) ** Nippon Konchuki - The Insect Woman (1963) ** Akai Satsui - Intentions of Murder (1964) ** Kamigami no Fukaki Yokubo - The Profound Desire of the Gods (1968) ** Fukusho Suruwa Ware ni Ari - Vengeance Is Mine (1979) * Nagisa Oshima ** Seishun Zankoku Monogatari - Cruel Story of Youth (1960) ** Nihon no Yoru to Kiri - Night and Fog in Japan (1960) * Masahiro Shinoda ** Kawaita Hana - Pale Flower (1963) ** Ansatsu - Assassination (1964) ** Utsukushisa to Kanashimi to - With Beauty and Sorrow (1965) ** Sapporo Winter Olympics (1972) ** Hamaki (1974) ** Hadaka no Shima - The Island (1961) ** Honno - Lost Sex (1968) * Yasuzo Masumura ** Kyojin to gangu - Giants and Toys (1958) ** Karakkaze yarô - Afraid to Die (1960) ** Akai Tenshi - Red Angel (1966) * Seijun Suzuki ** Yaju No Seishun - Youth of the Beast (1963) ** Kenka Erejii - The Fighting Elegy (1966) * Hiroshi Teshigahara ** Kashi To Kodomo - The Pitfall (1962) ** Tanin no Kao - The Face of Another (1966) Filmes muito bons que poderiam ser exibidos no cineclube mas que não se encaixam em nenhuma mostra específica * A Mãe e a Puta - Jean Eustache * Câncer - Glauber Rocha * São Paulo S/A - Luis Sérgio Person * Dog Star Man - Stan Brakhage * A Salvo - Todd Haynes * O Buraco - Tsai Ming Liang * Adeus ao Sul - Hou Hsiao Hsien * Pode a dialética quebrar tijolos? - René Vienet * Trilogia do Cinemascope - Peter Tscherkassky (Experimental) * Viagem a Tóquio - Yasujiro Ozu * Os Maridos - John Cassavetes * Sherlock Jr. - Buster Keaton * Ugetsu Monogatari - Kenji Mizoguchi * Eternamente sua - Apichatpong Weerasethakul * Mal dos Trópicos - Apichatpong Weerasethakul * O Filme de Nick - Win Wenders * Lektionen in Finsternis - Werner Herzog * Fata Morgana - Werner Herzog * A Hipótese do quadro Roubado - Raoul Ruiz * Scorpio Rising - Kenneth Anger * Dog Star Man - Stan Brakhage